Graduation to the Future
by Sheikahwolf
Summary: Everyone is back to the past finally and years later, it's time to graduate school! Yamamoto nearly sleeps in late if it wasn't for a certain silver haired person there to wake him. 8059 minor fluff


**Title: Graduation to the Future **(fail title I know xD )

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Pretty General/ Minor fluff near the end

**Pairing: **8059

**Summary: **Ok guys…Let's see…well so let's say everything is all better and the Reborn cast goes back to their normal past self and all that jazz. So skip a few years or more and now everyone is about 17 years old or 18. It's time for everyone to graduate completely from school! 8D (I didn't know the age/grade Japanese students graduate, so I just went with the American age OTL) So anyway, it's graduation morning! Yama needs to wake up! {one-shot}

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this anime, or manga. I just own this story here :3**

---------------------------------------------

"Yamamoto…Yamamoootooo……..HEY!IDOIT!!"

Gokudera sighed, then found the nearest baseball bat leaning against the sleeping Japanese teen's wall and gently tapped it about five times on Yamamoto's head.

"Wha…what…Gokudera…ha..what are you doing here…?"

Yamamoto rubbed his big brown eyes and stretched, opening back his eyes to see a properly suited Italian standing at the side of his bed with a bat slung over his shoulder. He rubbed his messy, black hair then looked at his blinking alarm clock. It was blinking 5:36 PM in red numbers over and over again.

"Tch…Idiot…you nearly slept in if it wasn't for the tenth being worried about you and sending me here." But in reality, it was Gokudera who was worried about him just as well as his caring boss. He placed the bat back that he barely used for anything productive other then tapping his friend's head, then sat in Yamamoto's desk chair. "Guess that damn storm from last night took your power out eh," he said glancing a look at the annoyingly blinking wrong time on the clock, "better be thankful I'm here or you'd miss graduating."

Yamamoto eased his way to sit up and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha..yea..thanks! This is a big day I wouldn't want to miss, that's for sure." Then threw off his covers and sat on the edge of his blue and white striped bed. The young, dark haired man looked like a wreck in the morning. Especially compared to the formally dressed Gokudera sitting not to far from him in his wooden desk chair. All the guy had on was red pajama pants that looked almost like baseball pants in some weird way, and his hair looked liked he was out in a hurricane. The only thing on his body that didn't look like it was in chaos was his well toned muscles from baseball and swordplay.

Gokudera took one look at him and nearly wanted to chuckle about how much of an idiot he looked like, but decided against it and instead, scolded him. "Idiot…don't just sit there…go take a shower already so we can be on our way.." He said turning his slightly blushing face to the attention of messy papers and folders scattered in every which way on Yamamoto's desk. "I thought you would be used to waking up early cause of training or whatever you baseball idiots gather to do in the morning."

Yamamoto rubbed his eyes some more. "Heh..well..since last night..ya know everything the kid said, it was hard for me to sleep as well as I usually do." He gave one finally stretch, then stood up. "Haha…surprised my old man didn't wake me up..he seemed excited for this day. I bet he's busy getting work things done before coming this morning, huh?" He walked over to his sliding-door closet for some nice clothes to change in to after his morning shower, then headed out the door. "Shouldn't take too long," he said poking his head through the door to reinsure the impatient Italian.

The silver haired young man just groaned and decided to arrange Yamamoto's disorganized papers and what not on his desk in mean time. After only a minute or so, he found an orange folder that seemed to stick out. Being somewhat curious, the storm mafioso opened it up to find some sort of fancy certificate placed inside. He pulled it out enough where he could read in shiny letters: 'We Award this Baseball Scholarship To Takeshi Yamamoto.' It had a hefty amount of money wrote on there as well, and about 5 hard to make out signatures. Gokudera looked at the piece of paper in pure shock and mumbled under his breath, "Idoit…you don't have to throw this all away for this so called 'Mafia game' as you say…" Then started to remember what happened last night…

----~~~~----

The night before graduation, Yamamoto begged Gokudera to go out to eat since Tsuna was out anyway spending time with his family anyway. So they did, but Gokudera only agreed as long as it wasn't Japanese. So they ended up at a cheap, late night diner similar to those they had in America, only they were eating it in the early night.

They ordered some burgers and fries, or as Yamamoto called it, a meat patty with two buns and potato sticks thanks to his dad's teachings on what to call foreign food that wasn't Japanese.

"Yo Gokudera. What do you think about tomorrow…you know..being completely out of school?" Yamamoto asked while chewing on some fries.

"Idiot… don't talk with food in your mouth.." Gokudera sighed. " Pfff. The only good coming out of graduating is that I'll be able to dedicate my full time to being the right hand man and not have school in my way." Annoyance was in the tone of his response as normal. Gokudera took some more bites of his hamburger then swallowed. "What about you? Still planning on being with the 'mafia game', or go for those baseball dreams of yours..?' He asked, actually curious about the rain guardian's response to that.

Yamamoto stopped talking and eating at the same time, and wiped his mouth off with the nearest napkin. "Well I have thought about it and -" He was cut off by the oddly sized waiter jumping on to their table.

"Ciaossu Yamaoto, Gokudera."

He had to remove his disguise in order for the two to recognize him popularly.

"Reborn-san!" "Yo, kid!"

"W-what are you here for?" Gokudera asked worried that something had gone wrong or just anything that wasn't good news. Yamamoto just smiled at the unannounced visitor.

"I'm here with some news you may want to know. Also to make sure you both are sticking with the mafia after graduation."

"W-why of course I am! I'm the one and only right hand man after all!" Gokudera said with sincerity in his tone. The glanced at Yamamoto who was still smiling normally.

"Haha! I guess I'm still going to play the mafia game as well then!" Yamamoto said chuckling like this was some kind of game still. But Gokudera was still glancing over at him. Without warning, the storm guardian had reached over the table and grabbed the rain by his collar on his shirt.

"Idiot…you can't just 'guess' on something like this!" Gokudera raged.

Yamamoto's smile was gone and just looked into Gokudera's blazing green eyes. "G-Gokudera…"

Reborn just watched the conflict like nothing interesting was happening and continued talking. "Gokudera is right. There is no guessing in the mafia. But if you didn't want to go on, this is your chance to live a normal life and accomplish any dreams you had in mind. This is your only chance though, after this, there is no turning back."

Gokudera decided to let go and return to sitting. Yamamoto did the same and listened to what the kid at to say.

"As both the right _and _left hand man, no more is more important then the other. Also it is hard to have one without the other as well." Reborn was still looking deep into the young adult's eyes to make sure they were paying close attention. "Now on to the news..we will all departure for the Vongola HQ in Italy in a week. So make sure you say all your good byes and everything else you need to do before. You won't be able to come back here for a long time." Reborn started walking off the table's ledge and now looked away. "Also..when you get there, you both will be sharing an apartment near the HQ for a long time. So I would suggest you both start working on your bond with each other." Reborn looked back to see a completely and utterly disturbed look on Gokudera's face and Yamamoto now smiling once again. Reborn, all knowing, knew Yamamoto and Gokudera were in some sort of relationship that was more complicated then any other, but knew this would work out some how and be for the better.

"WHAT!? Me living with..HIM. He can't even clean after himself for God's sake!' Gokudera keep rambling with a red face due to stress and embarrassment. " I thought we were all gonna live in HQ so we could guard the tenth the best we could!"

Reborn slightly smirked. "I think you would rather live in the Vongola's apartment resident then in a small room together at the head quarters. Either way, there isn't a strong rain without the storm and visa-versa. You'll understand sometime..I hope..ciao!" He made his way off the table and seemingly vanished.

Yamamoto's laugh broke the awkward silence and Gokudera keep cursing under his breath.

--back to present time--

"Yo, Gokudera! I told you it wouldn't -- " Yamamoto was back in his room with a damp head and had a suit on similar to what Gokudera had on, only with a blue shirt on instead of a red one. He had his black tie in one hand, because of his failure to tie a tie still. "Hm? What-cha looking at?" He asked instead of completing his sentence from earlier.

Gokudera fumbled the folder around and placed it back on his desk. "Bah. N-nothing. Just trying to organize your crap."

The rain guardian shrugged it off and held out his hand to Gokudera, showing him his tie and flustered. "Ummm…can you do this again..haha.."

Gokudera stood up and snatched the tie out of the other's hand. He muttered the word 'idiot' and began working. The nice shower smell from Yamamoto made him relax a bit, and then pulled the tie securely in it's place. "There…that should -" The Italian would of finished his sentence, but the taller, dark haired man had him some sort of embrace. "Y-Yamamoto…" He said, too astonished to hold him back just yet.

One arm of Yamamoto's was around Gokudera's upper back and his other hand was entangled in the silver thread that was his hair. "I'm sorry about last night..you were right..I shouldn't just guess about something like that." He said holding Gokudera a tad tighter. Apparently Yamamoto was thinking about what happened last night as well.

Gokudera slightly blushed and finally hugged him back with both of his arms around his back and burying his face into his shoulder. "Then…idiot…what's your final answer…" He sounded more gentle this time, and not so annoyed.

"Haha..well I would rather stick with the mafia game. It feels like that would help out people more then just playing baseball that just entertains." He glanced his brown eyes to Gokudera's head and silently smiled.

Gokudera's eyes shot open. "You mean you would really give up your life dream, just to stick around and play mafia…' He gently closed his eyes and snuggled against his shoulder. "You really are an idoit.."

Yamamoto chuckled. " Heh..as long as I feel that's where and what I need to be doing…yes..I want to continue to help everyone..even if that does mean giving up a normal life." He sounded more mature then just someone who would throw away his life for baseball like he would of years ago. He knew the importance of being a part of the Vongola. Though everyone thought he just saw it as an intense game, deep in Yamamoto's heart, he knew it was really something serious that he played at major part of.

They broke off the hug and Gokudera made his way his room doorway, face still slightly red. "Oye..let's get going..we gotta get our crappy looking cap and gown on at the school." He told him checking his watch.

Yamamoto continued to the doorway before Gokudera pointed his finger at him. 'Huh..?'

"One more thing!" Gokudera started..looking slightly serious..and some how his face turned even more red. "I'd get an ear _pierced_ if I ever have to live with a baseball idiot like yourself…and I'll keep my word on that!" Then started down the stairs huffily. 'You'll always be a baseball idiot to me.._my _baseball idiot.. wither you play or not.' He said under his irritated breath.

Yamamoto laughed at the sight he had in his head of the Italian's ear pierced. He knew that Reborn wasn't going to go back on his word from what he told them last night. Maybe Gokudera really wanted a ear pierced anyway just to be different? He sighed and thought how that may be painful for the mafioso. But just smiled anyway, and followed Gokudera down the stairs.

"Haha! Coming!" He laughed and caught up to Gokudera. "I kinda feel sorry for your ear then!" He grinned and Gokudera shot him a glace.

"You wish…just keep wishing….idiot."

THE END :T

And they lived together happily ever after and Gokudera's ear was pierced. Poor guy..I think he wanted it anyway :P

---------------------

A/N

BAW. First fanfic ever! ||| OTL I wrote some at like 2am in the morning, then I wrote the rest when I woke up. I lurv 8059 =w=; we need moar yamagoku fanfics out there D: I just thought of a story on what happened if they graduated and somehow I thought about the idea of them living together (cause I can totally see that) and why Gokudera had a pierced ear just came to me while writing the ending XD; Anyway..hope you enjoyed :3

-Risike-


End file.
